Draco, ven por mí AU
by Ysabel-Granger
Summary: “Hermione Granger ha husmeado demasiado en los negocios de Tom Riddle y éste quiere verla muerta. Pero el asesino falla y Riddle decide cambiar de táctica.”
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, éste es mi primer DraMione largo, aunque no sé todavía cuantos capítulos tendrá. Se trata de un AU.**

**No tengo mucha idea de cómo funciona la justicia en Inglaterra, espero que me perdonéis los fallos al respecto que pueda cometer, creo que lo importante es contar la historia ^^ **

**Espero que os guste.**

**Ysabel Granger**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capítulo 1. Misión fallida, pasamos al plan B**

Hermione Jean Granger había estudiado leyes en el colegio de abogados inglés, convirtiéndose en una barrister, y tras opositar, trabajaba desde los veintiséis años como Fiscal de la Corona. Desde pequeña manifestó una excesiva preocupación por la justicia y tuvo muy claro que se convertiría en alguien capaz de hacer pagar a los criminales por sus delitos.

Debido a su inteligencia, su trabajo abnegado y sus casos ganados, Hermione logró convertirse en uno de los ayudantes del fiscal jefe de Londres, Albus Dumbledore, quien le tenía gran estima. La implicación de la castaña en los casos más difíciles era cada vez mayor y conforme sus éxitos aumentaban también lo hacía su lista de enemigos. Tanto que uno de ellos se cansó de su excelente trabajo como fiscal y decidió acabar con su vida.

* * *

Estaba esperándola, a su salida del Palacio de Justicia. Conocía su nombre, Hermione Jean Granger, y su rostro por una foto que le habían proporcionado. No necesitaba más y no quería saber más de la que sería su víctima. Gracias a las influencias de Tom Riddle, el hombre que lo había contratado, pudo acceder hasta una habitación en el edificio al otro lado de la calle.

Abrió su maleta y con calma montó todas las piezas del rifle francotirador, empezando por la culata y terminando por la mirilla. En su mano derecha brillaba un anillo plateado. Mientras enroscaba las últimas piezas de la mirilla, apuró el cigarrillo. Lo tiró al suelo, lo pisó sin mucha atención y se apoyó el rifle en el pecho, contra el hombro derecho.

Cerró su ojo izquierdo, para permitir al derecho acostumbrarse a mirar a través del pequeño agujero, y empezó a dirigir su mirada en varias direcciones, sin ninguna preferencia, haciendo tiempo hasta que ella apareciese.

Su ojo se detuvo en una mujer de figura esbelta y melena castaña que acababa de cruzar la puerta del edificio… era ella, Hermione Granger, su objetivo.

Caminaba enérgicamente pero con una sutil elegancia, mirando al frente con gesto serio, frío y un maletín oscuro en su mano. El hombre siguió sus pasos con su mirada y acarició lentamente el rifle, sus dedos se deslizaban sobre la superficie, como si de un sensual baile se tratase, hasta que su dedo índice se colocó en posición, justo delante del gatillo. Un tiro limpio en la cabeza y su vida se acabaría.

"Un tiro limpio, un instante y se acabó el trabajo." Pensaba el hombre. Ella se detuvo en la orilla de la acera, mirando la calzada. Esperaba un taxi, como cada día cuando salía a la hora de comer. Conocía muy bien sus costumbres. Un coche se aproximó hasta ella, para recogerla. Era el momento, no podía esperar más, unos segundos y saldría de su campo visual al entrar en el vehículo, no había nadie en medio, nadie que se interpusiera entre la bala y su cabeza.

"Adiós, señorita Granger" se despidió internamente el asesino.

Ocurrió tan rápido que apenas fue consciente de lo sucedido. El hombre rozó el gatillo, la bala salió disparada de su arma, y en ese preciso instante Hermione se agachó para recoger las llaves que se le habían caído, con tan buena fortuna que la bala pasó sobre su cabeza, clavándose en el suelo de la acera y causando el pánico generalizado entre los transeúntes. Por el susto repentino, la castaña permaneció agachada, pegada a la puerta del taxi. De inmediato aparecieron varios policías mirando hacia los edificios de en frente y tratando de proteger y calmar a las personas que se encontraban por la zona.

El hombre se escondió tras la ventana y se maldijo a sí mismo. Después desmontó el arma, ocultó las piezas en su maleta, se colocó las gafas de sol y salió de la habitación.

Cuanto antes llegase a la calle, más fácilmente escaparía sin que lo cogieran, pero tenía que hacerlo de manera natural, mostrar cualquier conducta extraña levantaría sospechas.

Consiguió salir del edifico sin llamar la atención y su coche lo alejó de allí. Misión fallida. Tendría que hablar con Tom Riddle, y seguro que no le harían mucha gracia las noticias.

* * *

—Hermione, el agente Wood tiene razón. Yo también creo que no fue casualidad. Creo que querían matarte —se explicaba el hombre de cabellos blancos y gafas en forma de media luna.

—Gracias Dumbledore, sé que te preocupas mucho por mí, pero no pasa nada.

—No quiero perder a uno de mis mejores ayudantes y menos aún teniéndole tanto cariño como le tengo. —Apretó un poco su mano, en señal de complicidad. Ella sonrió.

—Señorita Granger, si hubiese sido un loco, como usted dice. ¿Por qué sólo hubo un disparo? Debería haber continuado disparando, hasta herir o matar a alguien. Pero casualmente, sólo hubo un disparo, hacia donde usted se encontraba. Si no se hubiese agachado, ahora estaría muerta. —El agente Oliver Wood se tomaba en serio su trabajo, en especial cuando afectaba a la gente que le era más cercana. Conoció a Hermione unos años atrás, cuando ella empezó a trabajar en el Palacio de Justicia, él era vigilante de la entrada.

—Entonces no hay duda de que venían a por mí —musitó resignada, pero sin miedo en su voz.

—Sabías que esto podía pasar si continuabas con tu trabajo.

—Sí Dumbledore, y no pienso dejarlo, así que ni lo sugieras —replicó con firmeza. El anciano sonrió.

—No era esa mi intención. Pero estoy muy preocupado, en el último mes un coche te embistió y se dio a la fuga, suerte que no fue grave, entraron a tu casa una vez y ahora esto.

—Era de esperar que no cayera bien a ciertas personas, pero me importa muy poco.

Hannah, secretaria de su despacho, se apresuró a darle un vaso de agua a la castaña, ésta se lo agradeció asintiendo.

—No sé si es que amas tanto tu trabajo o es que estás loca —se desesperaba Wood.

—Tranquilo Oliver, mala hierba nunca muere —bromeó ella.

—La policía asocia todos los sucesos Hermione, están convencidos de que alguien te quiere ver muerta y no parará hasta lograrlo. Pero desgraciadamente no cuentan con suficientes hombres para ponerte protección permanente, así que creo que deberías replantearte…

—¡No!, no pienso aceptarlo, no quiero un guardaespaldas.

—Hermione por favor… —murmuró Dumbledore.

—Sería perder toda mi intimidad, mi libertad. No quiero llevar una sombra detrás a cada paso que de.

—No es tan malo. Si no fuera por los míos, ahora no estaría hablando contigo.

—Lo sé pero… no sé si podría soportar esa situación.

—Señorita Granger, Dumbledore tiene razón, necesita escolta. —Wood insistía.

Hannah se había quedado con ellos con la excusa de esperar que Hermione le devolviera el vaso, en realidad quería saber lo que hablaban, estaba un poco preocupada por su joven jefa, pero permanecía en un segundo plano.

La castaña apartó la vista de ambos hombres, para mirar un momento a su alrededor. Estaban en medio de sus despachos, los agentes de policía ya se habían retirado después de tomarle declaración. Dumbledore le había propuesto contratar un escolta tiempo atrás, pero ella siempre se había negado, alegaba que ella no era una persona importante que nadie quisiera eliminar. Bien, ahora ese pretexto quedaba inutilizable. Sabía que no eran casualidades, alguien quería matarla y negarlo no lo haría menos real. Hermione no era una persona especialmente miedosa o cobarde, pero tampoco era una suicida, quería seguir viviendo, le quedaban muchas cosas por hacer, entre ellas meter entre rejas al que ponía precio a su cabeza.

—Está bien, contrataré un guardaespaldas, pero quiero que sea de la empresa de los tuyos, me da confianza —afirmó con una sonrisa.

—Estupendo.

* * *

Sostenía el teléfono móvil con cierto hastío, no le gustaba hablar con ese hombre.

—Ya se lo dije, fue pura casualidad no acertarle. Y no podía arriesgarme a seguir disparando y que me localizase la policía en la ventana —se justificaba sin ganas.

—Eso ya no importa. Me han informado de que esa maldita va a contratar protección, parece que ahora ya se toma en serio mis intentos de asesinato.

—¿Protección? —exclamó molesto— Eso complica mucho las cosas. Tendré que matar también a los guardaespaldas. El precio sube señor Riddle.

—No tiene porqué. Tengo un plan B.

—No me había informado de ningún plan B.

* * *

Hermione esperaba en el despacho de Dumbledore. La puerta se abrió y tres hombres pasaron dentro de la habitación. El anciano iba acompañado por su escolta predilecto, Severus Snape y un hombre más joven, de cabellos rubios platinados y traje negro. La castaña se levantó del sillón y se acercó a ellos.

—Te presento a Draco Malfoy, uno de los guardaespaldas mejor preparados de su empresa. ¿No es así Severus? —El moreno asintió.

—Yo personalmente he entrenado a Draco en algunas disciplinas y me atrevería a decir que el alumno ha superado al maestro. —Estaban halagándolo, sin embargo, el rubio no cambiaba el gesto de su rostro. Permanecía serio, impasible.

—Encantada Malfoy, yo soy Hermione Granger… la pobre dama en apuros a la que tendrá que salvar —bromeó tendiéndole la mano.

Draco se la estrechó, sonriendo de lado. Por un instante, el brillo de un anillo plateado en uno de sus dedos llamó la atención de Hermione, pero el fiscal jefe la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Pues Malfoy está a tu servicio a partir de hoy, ¿no es así? Ya le hemos informado de los ataques que has sufrido en las últimas semanas.

—Las noticias vuelan —dijo abatida.

—Abajo tiene sus maletas para instalarse en tu casa hoy mismo.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Hermione casi en estado de shock— ¿Instalarse?, ¿¿en mi casa??

—Mujer, no querrás que te proteja a distancia.

—Pero… yo pensaba que estaría conmigo de día, cuando viniese a trabajar y…

—Claro, y cuando estés sola en tu casa o salgas una noche al cine… te matarán sin impedimentos. —La miraba con suma seriedad.

—Pero… no me hablaste de esto Dumbledore. Si llego a saberlo me niego.

—Por eso no te lo dije —rió el anciano—. No perdamos tiempo, como ya terminaste tu trabajo por hoy, podéis iros juntos y así os organizáis en tu apartamento.

Hermione sabía que aquel viejo chismoso disfrutaba con esto. Desde que lo conocía, habían sido muchas las veces que la provocaba con el tema de novios y amantes, aunque nunca lograba sacarle mucha información.

* * *

Media hora había pasado desde que conocía a esa mujer y ya lo llevaba a su casa. Eso sí que era llegar y besar el santo. Sonrió con sus pensamientos. Hermione conducía en silencio. Draco no la miraba, prefería perder la vista por la ventanilla. Recordó la conversación con Riddle.

—_No tiene porqué. Tengo un plan B._

—_No me había informado de ningún plan B._

—_Lo hago ahora ¿no? Al final va a venirnos estupendamente tu doble trabajo —se rió._

—_¿Se refieres a mi trabajo como guardaespaldas?_

—_Sí. Ya procuraré que seas el elegido para proteger a esa infeliz. Te la pondré en bandeja y espero que esta vez no me falles._

—_Tendré que planificar su muerte. No habrá escoltas que entorpezcan pero no pienso dejar pistas que les lleven hasta mí. _

—_No me importa como lo hagas Malfoy… simula un accidente, un asesinato casual… lo que sea, pero quiero a esa zorra muerta en poco tiempo, sus pesquisas han preocupado a algunos clientes y estoy perdiendo credibilidad. _

—_De acuerdo —contestó con frialdad._

—_Y procura enterarte de cómo llevan mi caso, de cuanto saben, qué testigos quieren llamar a declarar… cualquier información que me ayude a guardarme las espaldas. Ya que estarás cerca de ella, aprovechemos el tiempo que siga con vida.  
_

—_Estaré atento a todo lo que pueda interesarle._

—_Sólo una pregunta. ¿Cómo es que trabajas protegiendo vidas y al mismo tiempo quitándolas?_

—_Porque me gusta el dinero, y esas son las dos cosas que mejor sé hacer. —Su respuesta provocó un escalofrío en Riddle. Malfoy era joven pero tan ambicioso e implacable como él mismo, por eso era su asesino favorito._

—_Mantenme informado. Y recuerda, tengo prisa por asistir a su entierro, nadie juega a joder a Tom Riddle._

Hermione no sabía cómo comportarse con aquel hombre. Era todo muy extraño para ella. En los últimos tiempos apenas había tenido vida social, y eso sumado a su carácter introvertido le hacía aún más difícil la situación. De la noche a la mañana había tenido que admitir que su vida corría peligro y un desconocido se convertía en su nuevo compañero de piso.

—Hemos llegado. Vivo en el quinto piso.

—Bien. —El rubio parecía con menos ganas de hablar que ella misma.

La castaña abrió la puerta de su apartamento y lo invitó a entrar. Draco dio varios pasos con sus maletas en las manos. Un vistazo rápido le bastó para apreciar que Hermione Granger ganaba un buen sueldo. El apartamento disfrutaba de mucho espacio, y los muebles eran modernos y de calidad, lo sabía porque él disfrutaba de un estatus parecido, gracias a sus cuantiosos ingresos.

—Bueno pues… esta será tu habitación desde hoy —Lo invitó a pasar con un gesto. Era una estancia grande, con amplios ventanales y… llena de libros, sobre la mesa, sobre el sillón, sobre la cama... —. No sabía que vendrías a casa conmigo, la usaba como almacén temporal —se justificaba un poco apurada, mientras se apresuraba a recoger los libros de la cama.

—No se preocupe… señorita Granger —afirmó arrastrando un poco las palabras—. Yo puedo ayudarle a recogerlos luego. Ahora me gustaría terminar de ver la casa, para situarme, ya sabe.

—Ah sí, claro. Venga conmigo.

Draco dejó sus maletas junto a la cama de su futura habitación y la siguió por el pasillo, cruzaron un amplio salón, y llegaron a la cocina. Unos maullidos llamaron su atención.

—Crookshanks, ven… tengo que presentarte a alguien. —Hermione se agachó en el suelo, y de pronto un gato peludo de color canela hizo su aparición.

El animal se acercó a su dueña con paso elegante, ella lo acarició.

—Mira, éste es Draco Malfoy, desde hoy vivirá con nosotros, tienes que portarte bien ¿de acuerdo? —Se volvió hacia el rubio— Pruebe a tocarlo, es muy bueno.

Draco o dijo nada pero alargó el brazo hacia el gato. Crookshanks retrocedió un poco y le bufó con decisión.

—Parece que no le he caído muy bien —afirmó divertido.

—Es extraño, nunca suele ponerse así con nadie. —Frunció el ceño.

—Tal vez huela mis armas. —Ella lo miró sorprendida. Pero ¿de qué se sorprendía?, aquel hombre era guardaespaldas y debía proteger su vida, no iba a hacerlo con un tenedor.

—Supongo que con el tiempo se acostumbrará a ti.

Terminaron el paseo en la entrada de la última estancia.

—Y ésa es mi habitación.

—¿Duerme ahí?

—Sí… —contestó extrañada por su pregunta.

—¿Qué hay en la habitación de al lado?

—Nada, es la más pequeña, la tengo sin uso la verdad…

—Entonces yo dormiré en ella.

—Pero…

—Lo más seguro para usted es que yo duerma bien cerca. Me instalaré ahora mismo, y no tendrá que cambiar de lugar su almacén temporal. —Le dedicó la primera sonrisa desde que habían llegado a su casa.

—Pues… mejor así, porque al lado tengo mi despacho y me es muy cómodo dar sólo dos pasos para buscar algunos libros.

—Perfecto entonces. —Ya se alejaba por el pasillo para recuperar sus maletas y cambiarlas de sitio.

* * *

No tenía planes para la tarde ni para la noche, así que permaneció en casa, en su despacho, adelantando trabajo sobre los casos que llevaba entre manos. Entre ellos estaba el de Tom Riddle, un poderoso empresario que negociaba con armas, prostitución y drogas pero que había eludido muy bien a la justicia hasta ahora. Hermione estaba decidida a meterlo en la cárcel y sabía que cada vez estaba más cerca de lograrlo. Algo en su interior le decía que ese tipo era un fuerte candidato a querer verla muerta, pero lejos de acobardarse, aún se animaba más a continuar con su trabajo, si querían eliminarla es que iba por buen camino.

Draco pasó la tarde viendo la tele y leyendo algunas revistas, en apariencia, pues realmente había invertido el tiempo en algo más productivo, estudiar el apartamento y todas las posibilidades que veía de accidentes domésticos. Pero nada le convencía, demasiada casualidad que le sucediera algo nada más ponerle protección, y más llamativo todavía el hecho de que él estuviera con ella y no la socorriera. Por el momento seguiría pensando la forma perfecta de matarla sin dejar pistas.

* * *

Sus ojos grises recorrieron la pared y se detuvieron en la puerta del despacho, donde le había dicho que estaría. ¿Aquella mujer no hacía otra cosa que trabajar, fuera o dentro de casa? Tuvo la tentación de entrar y ver de primera mano los documentos que manejaba, pero le pareció demasiado pronto para hacerlo. Todavía no se conocían lo suficiente como para tomarse esas libertades. Así que decidió meterse en su habitación y tumbarse sobre la cama, para pensar reposadamente. Se quedó dormitando plácidamente hasta que unos golpes suaves lo desvelaron.

—¿Estás ahí Malfoy? Suelo cenar a las nueve y… —La puerta se abrió y Draco ocupó todo el hueco, era muy alto, ahora que ella llevaba zapatillas de estar por casa, le sacaba algo más de la cabeza.

—Yo también ceno a esta hora.

—Vale… puedes mirar lo que tengo en el frigorífico y la despensa. —El rubio asintió.

Hermione masticaba lentamente su ensalada mientras Draco saboreaba unas chuletas de cordero en la silla de enfrente. No podía evitarlo, se sentía incómoda cenando con él. No hubo palabras hasta que el rubio habló.

—Necesitaré que haga una lista con sus costumbres diarias durante toda la semana.

—¿Cómo?

—Necesito conocer sus rutinas, los lugares que frecuenta, sus compañías… Para protegerla adecuadamente, la información es vital.

—Comprendo… te la daré mañana entonces.

¿Costumbres diarias?, trabajar todas las mañanas y algunas tardes y noches si el caso lo requería, después hacer la compra un par de veces por semana y encerrarse en casa para seguir trabajando hasta la hora de dormir. ¿Lugares?, el Palacio de Justicia y su casa, rara vez el supermercado. ¿Compañías?, básicamente sus compañeros de trabajo y Crookshanks. Aquella dichosa petición le había recordado lo solitaria que se había vuelto su vida en los últimos años.

* * *

—¿Para quién trabajabas antes de venir aquí? —El silencio le molestaba y quiso entablar una conversación mientras terminaba de meter los platos en el lavavajillas.

—Para un hombre de negocios. —La castaña esperaba una respuesta más extensa.

—¿Quién era?

—Un banquero, pero no fue nada interesante. Al cabo de unos meses se cansó de nosotros y contrató a otra empresa de seguridad —Lo miró preocupada—. Nosotros cobrábamos honorarios más elevados, pero lo cierto es que ahora está en el hospital con un tiro en el estómago. Lo atacaron después de despedirnos. Parece que el ahorro le salió caro. —Sonrió con frialdad. A Hermione le pareció una broma poco afortunada.

—Bueno, yo voy a acostarme. Hoy ha sido un día agotador, necesito dormir un poco.

—Yo también me acostaré.

La castaña caminaba despacio, escuchando los pasos del rubio detrás de ella, a muy corta distancia. Cuando abrió la puerta, Draco la alcanzó.

—Espere —musitó cerca de su oreja. Hermione dio un respingo—, debo comprobar la ventana.

Se asomó y miró el edificio de enfrente y la calle. Apenas pasaban coches, y no se veía a nadie por las aceras. En realidad toda aquella parafernalia sobraba, nadie iba a atacarla por la ventana ni nada parecido, su asesino estaba ya dentro de la casa, pero la pobre ingenua no lo sabía y él tenía que hacer bien su trabajo hasta el momento en que acabase con su vida.

—Procure acercarse lo menos posible a la ventana ¿de acuerdo? —Ella asintió un poco intimidada. Su casa siempre había sido un lugar seguro para ella, su refugio, su rincón, pero ahora parecía que el peligro la acechaba a cada paso. Deseaba confiar en Draco Malfoy y en sus habilidades, porque necesitaba sentirse segura y no perder la concentración para trabajar en sus casos. Recordó al amable Dumbledore, si él y su guardaespaldas Snape confiaban en el rubio, ¿por qué no hacer ella lo mismo?

—Buenas noches… señorita Granger.

—Buenas noches Malfoy. —Draco inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y abandonó la habitación para entrar en la contigua.

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. Primera semana: Un desconocido en casa

_Hola!! Aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo, espero que os guste._

_Muchas gracias a quien lee esta historia, en especial a los que me habéis dejado review ^^ : andreovska, clouzack, chica gallagher, Maruuchiss._

_**clouzack**: Muchas gracias!! Sí, has acertado con la trama de base jajaja, aunque ya sabemos como es Draco, no esperéis grandes ñoñerías en este fic xD Besicos!!_

_**chica gallagher**: Me alegra que te interese mi fic, espero que sigas leyéndome ;) Besicos!!_

_**andreovska**: Te aclaro que es todo muggle, no hay magia, vamos que es un AU como una casa jajaja. Me encanta que te guste, ojalá siga gustándote ;) Besicos!!_

_**Maruuchiss**: Hola mi fan incondicional jajajaja :D muchas gracias por tus palabras, ojalá que te siga gustando ;) Besicos!!_

_Y ahora a leer ^^_

* * *

**Capítulo 2. Primera semana: Un desconocido en casa**

Sonó el despertador, eran las siete de la mañana del martes, segundo día en que trabajaba como guardaespaldas de Hermione Granger. Draco abrió los ojos lentamente. No había dormido demasiado bien, le resultaba extraña la situación. Había matado antes, pero nunca a la misma persona que debía proteger. De todos modos, no se permitiría flaquear en su misión, simplemente mantendría las distancias con ella todo lo posible, hasta que llegase el momento de acabar con su vida.

El rubio se levantó de la cama, removiendo sus cabellos con una mano, se metió en el baño del pasillo y salió después de unos minutos. El sonido de una ducha llegó a sus oídos. Venía de la habitación principal, la de Granger.

Draco se acercó hasta la puerta y entró sigiloso, como sabía hacerlo, el hecho de ir descalzo le ayudaba a no ser advertido. Pensó que tal vez la castaña estaría preparándose para su día laboral. Abrió la puerta del baño, lo suficiente para observar el interior pero sin manifestar su presencia. Hermione seguía concentrada en rociarse con el agua. Observó unas piezas sencillas, incluso aburridas, de ropa interior blanca sobre un taburete, se le escapó una sonrisa burlona. Después, Draco posó sus fríos ojos grises en la mampara, qué fácil sería abrirla y estrangularla con sus propias manos, o mejor aún, empujarla y golpear su cabeza contra la pared, sería un triste accidente que nadie pudo evitar.

De pronto Hermione echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se giró, quedando completamente de perfil para la vista del rubio, mientras paseaba la esponja enjabonada sobre su piel con tortuosa lentitud. Draco pudo distinguir perfectamente toda su figura, el perfil de su rostro, su cuello largo y elegante, sus pechos pequeños pero firmes, su estómago plano, sus nalgas redondeadas, sus piernas bien torneadas… y sintió palpitaciones en su miembro. Hacía bastante calor en la estancia, el vapor empañaba el espejo, la mampara y su propia mente. El rubio se maldijo internamente. Resolvió que lo mejor era salir de allí cuanto antes, si se lo encontraba al salir no tendría justificación ninguna.

Llegó hasta su habitación, estaba a salvo de la de la tentación, respiró hondo varias veces, buscando la calma. La había deseado. Había deseado a Hermione Granger, su víctima. No es que fuese algo inconcebible, era una mujer joven y suficientemente agraciada para ser deseada, pero no era lo más indicado para llevar a cabo su misión. Draco sabía de asesinos que se divertían con sus víctimas torturándolas antes, y también los había que preferían seducirlas antes de ejecutarlas, ambas cosas le repugnaban. Nunca había tenido remordimientos por sus asesinatos, porque siempre había cumplido su regla de oro a rajatabla: no implicarse emocionalmente con sus víctimas. Con Hermione Granger no haría una excepción.

El ruido de puertas y armarios en la habitación contigua le indicó que Granger había terminado de bañarse y debía estar vistiéndose. Draco se metió de nuevo en el baño del pasillo, para darse una ducha rápida.

* * *

Hermione se vestía lentamente, iba con tiempo, todavía no eran las siete y media de la mañana y la esperaban en el Palacio de Justicia una hora más tarde. Había madrugado más que de costumbre, debido a la presencia de Malfoy en su apartamento. No habían hablado de cómo se organizarían con las comidas, no veía bien tener que cocinar para él, pero tampoco le apetecía que cada uno fuera completamente a su aire, así que deseaba llegar a algún acuerdo doméstico.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, Crookshanks maulló y salió a recibirla.

—Hola precioso, ¿has dormido mejor que yo? —Se agachó en el suelo para acariciarlo un poco y después se dispuso a prepararse el café de la mañana. También puso tostadas a calentar y sacó la mantequilla y la mermelada, colocando ambos recipientes en la mesa.

—Buenos días, señorita Granger. —La voz profunda e inesperada de Draco la sobrecogió un poco, y su mano tembló con la cafetera.

—Buenos días Malfoy… no sé lo que te gusta desayunar así que sírvete, es todo lo que tengo —explicó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Me gusta el café, así está bien.

—Estupendo. —Mientras servía ambas tazas, buscaba las palabras, se sentía idiota por incomodarse con algo tan ridículo. El rubio pareció leer su mente.

—¿Le ocurre algo?

—No, es sólo que… —Era absurdo no hablar tranquilamente— Que tendremos que organizarnos en casa. He pensado que cada uno tendrá sus gustos para comer, pero tampoco me parece bien que vayamos a nuestro aire, no sé si me explico…

—No se preocupe, cuando vaya al supermercado la acompañaré y compraré comida para mí. Podemos cocinar al mismo tiempo, yo también prefiero llevar sus horarios, cuanto más cerca de usted esté mejor… —La forma en que sus ojos grises la miraron la avergonzó, parecía que la desnudaban.

—Muy bien… pues… entonces esta… esta tarde iremos a comprar.

—De acuerdo… ¿Tiene ya la lista que le pedí ayer? —Draco advirtió su rubor, pero él también se había quedado traspuesto unos segundos. Al mirarla con atención, el perfil de su silueta regresó a su mente, provocando impulsos poco decorosos en su cuerpo. Por eso buscó rápidamente un tema de conversación que lo hiciera pensar en otra cosa.

—Todavía no la he terminado, te la daré por la tarde.

—Muy bien. Ahora debemos ir al Palacio de Justicia ¿no es así?

—Sí. —Draco apuró su taza de café y se levantó de la silla, colocándose la chaqueta gris de su traje. Hermione seguía sus movimientos con la mirada.

_Draco se ajustó la corbata, mirándose en el espejo del pasillo. Después se volvió hacia ella y le sonrió. Avanzó unos pasos para acortar la distancia, la cogió de la cintura, se agachó y la besó en los labios. Entonces su boca empezó a sembrar besos en su cuello, Hermione cerró los ojos con la respiración alterada._

—Señorita Granger, ¿le ocurre algo?

—Nada… sólo trataba de recordar algo pero no me viene ahora —rió como una tonta y se metió acelerada en su habitación, para coger su maletín y la chaqueta.

* * *

Draco le cedió el paso cuando salieron del apartamento, aquel gesto le gustó a la castaña. Cogieron un taxi y el rubio no pudo contenerse.

—¿No conduce hoy señorita Granger?

—Sólo uso el coche cuando tengo que salir de Londres. Por ejemplo para visitar a mi amiga Ginny, que vive en Ottery con su marido… De tarde en tarde saco el coche por la ciudad para que no se muera la batería —contestó con una sonrisa. Pero Draco asintió sin mucho interés y desvió la mirada hacia la ventanilla. El gesto de la castaña se ensombreció un poco. Hablar con Draco Malfoy era como hablarle a una piedra, parecía carente de toda emoción.

La mañana fue realmente aburrida para Draco. Hermione la pasó trabajando en sus oficinas, junto a otros fiscales de la corona. Dumbledore, fiscal jefe de Londres, entraba y salía de vez en cuando del despacho de la castaña. El rubio pasó el tiempo sentado en unos bancos de espera, y visitando la máquina de cafés y tentempiés de uno de los pasillos. Desde su asiento podía verla trabajar a través de los vidrios, concentrada en unos papeles, luego en la pantalla de su ordenador, de nuevo papeles y hablando con sus colegas. Parecía realmente entregada a su trabajo, tanto como él mismo estaba al suyo.

Hacia la hora de comer, Hermione recibió la visita de un viejo conocido, el detective Ronald Weasley. En cuanto Draco lo vio pasar por delante suyo, supo que era policía, casi podía olerlos. Era curioso, a veces esos tipos eran sus colaboradores, otras… sus peores enemigos.

Ron, como lo llamaban sus conocidos, quería hablar con la castaña por el intento de asesinato que había sufrido. Tiempo atrás habían sido más que amigos, ¿quién mejor que un policía para aceptar los riesgos que suponía salir con una fiscal de la corona?, pero la relación sólo duró unos meses, no terminaron de encajar. Ron era demasiado relajado y espontáneo, Hermione demasiado cuadriculada. Ahora él llevaba un año casado con Luna Lovegood, pero todavía recordaba a la castaña de tarde en tarde, aunque eso jamás se lo diría a ella. Además su momento ya había pasado y su vida junto a la rubia era muy feliz. Pero todo eso no quitaba que todavía sintiese mucho cariño hacia esa insensata fiscal de la corona.

—¿Cómo estás Hermione? —exclamó preocupado.

—¡Ron!

—¿Por qué he tenido que enterarme en comisaría de lo que te pasó? —Lo notó molesto por el tono de su voz.

—No quería preocuparte, al final sólo fue un susto… —mentía, pero no le gustaba preocupar a nadie.

—Afortunadamente ese bastardo falló, pero seguro que lo vuelve a intentar.

—Gracias por animarme Ron —replicó con ironía divertida.

—Perdona no quise decir eso… bueno sí, deberías alejarte un tiempo de todo esto.

—¿Cómo?, ni loca Ron, eso nunca. Esto es mi vida, y no pienso rendirme porque un capullo quiera quitarme de en medio.

—Realmente estás loca Hermione Granger. —En su voz había más admiración que rechazo.

—¿Alguna cosa más?, tengo que terminar esto antes de comer.

—Vine para ofrecerte protección, no puedo estar contigo todo el día, pero en las horas libres podría acercarme a tu casa o acompañarte a donde debas ir…

—Gracias Ron… —Le sonrió— Pero no será necesario.

—Señorita Granger, ¿le llamo el taxi ya? —El pelirrojo se volvió hacia la desconocida voz.

—Sí Malfoy, en unos minutos habré terminado. Pero pasa, quiero presentarte a un… buen amigo —Draco avanzó hasta ambos en silencio y con bastante indiferencia—. Él es Draco Malfoy, mi guardaespaldas desde ayer.

—Ron Weasley, detective de policía. —Le ofreció la mano y el rubio la estrechó con una media sonrisa, había acertado.

—Es un placer señor Weasley.

—Creía que no te gustaba tener guardaespaldas Hermione —dijo desconcertado.

—Bueno… dadas las circunstancias no tengo más remedio, tampoco soy una suicida —bromeó. Pero ninguno de los hombres sonrió lo más mínimo. Draco miraba a Ron con cierta altanería, y Ron lo hacía con desconfianza.

—Está bien, veo que todo está en orden, será mejor que vuelva a mis obligaciones. Cuídate mucho Hermione, y si ocurre cualquier cosa… avísame cuanto antes por favor.

—Claro Ron, descuida. —Lo besó en la mejilla y el pelirrojo le devolvió el beso, abandonando el despacho con cierto pesar.

Los ojos marrones de la castaña se detuvieron en Malfoy.

—¿En qué has pasado el tiempo mientras me esperabas?

—¿Eh? —No esperaba esa pregunta. Ningún protegido se la había hecho jamás— Pues… leyendo revistas, mirando a la gente pasar, observándola a usted… —Sus ojos grises parecía que iban a atravesarla.

—¡Oh! —Se sonrojó un poco y apartó los ojos de inmediato. Se sintió tonta otra vez. Si no fuera porque hacía demasiado tiempo que ningún hombre la piropeaba o se fijaba en ella, no estaría quedando en ridículo con su guardaespaldas, como si sólo fuera una inocente colegiala.

—Iré a llamar el taxi.

—Sí… —Suspiró aliviada al verlo alejarse por el pasillo.

—¿Cómo va la cosa con Malfoy? —Dumbledore la cogió por sorpresa.

—¡Albus!, por Dios avisa. —Se había llevado la mano al pecho. El anciano se rió.

—Perdona Hermione… ¿todo bien con él?

—Sí… bueno —Dumbledore la miró con atención—, sí, todo bien, sólo que es tan frío.

—Mujer, a lo mejor necesita tiempo para coger confianza, casi os acabáis de conocer…

—Ya, debe ser eso… pero… —Hermione quería decir que se sentía muy sola últimamente y que tener a alguien viviendo en su casa que no le cambiara esa sensación de soledad la entristecía aún más, pero no lo dijo. Sin embargo, Dumbledore la miró con verdadero afecto y la abrazó por los hombros, como si pudiera entender su pesar sin necesidad de palabras.

—Tranquila… seguro que el chico se vuelve más accesible con el tiempo. Lo que tengo claro es que no dejará que te pase nada malo, Snape confía plenamente en él y si lo hace, tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

—Vale. —Logró esbozar una sonrisa.

* * *

Llegó la tarde, y tal como había comentado, Draco y Hermione fueron al supermercado. El rubio caminaba junto a ella, tan cerca de su cuerpo que sus brazos se rozaban en muchos pasos. Para ella era casi como pasear con un novio, sólo que Malfoy no era su novio.

La castaña cogía verduras, frutas, algunos alimentados preparados y una variedad de carnes y pescados en poca cantidad, mientras que Draco llenaba su cesta de productos cárnicos sobre todo. Ambos descubrieron que les encantaban los lácteos cuando sus manos tropezaron al ir a alcanzar un pack de cuatro unidades de cierto yogur.

—Vaya, no imaginé que te gustarían estos yogures —comentó alegremente.

—Sí, son de mi agrado —replicó él con frialdad. Cogió el pack de al lado y dirigió sus fríos ojos grises a otro estante.

Se dirigieron a la caja, para pagar su compra, cada uno portaba una cesta llena de comida. Hermione reconoció a la simpática Lavender Brown detrás de la máquina registradora. La conocía porque llevaba años trabajando allí, los mismos que Hermione viviendo en aquel barrio. Cuando le llegó el turno, la rubia le hizo un gesto para que la castaña se le acercase.

—Así que por ese monumento apenas sales de casa ¿eh picarona?, qué callado te lo tenías —susurró en voz baja pero no tan baja como para que Draco no la oyese.

Hermione se puso colorada al instante, miró a Draco que sonreía de lado, estaba claro que para su desgracia había escuchado a Lavender.

—No… no es lo que dices… él y yo no…

—Que si no sois novios y sólo os veis para eso no pasa nada —cuchicheaba la rubia sin pudor alguno, después de guiñarle un ojo a una cada vez más apurada Hermione— no te voy a juzgar mujer.

—Soy un amigo de Hermione. He venido a pasar un tiempo a Londres y ella se ofreció amablemente a guiarme por la ciudad.

—Oh… —la rápida intervención de Draco zanjó la incómoda situación.

Ambos caminaban con bolsas de papel hacia el edificio donde vivía Hermione.

—Gracias por hablar con Lavender antes, es un poco cotilla pero buena chica.

—Debería haber reaccionado mejor señorita Granger. Si no quiere decir que soy su guardaespaldas, cosa que entiendo y encuentro adecuada para su seguridad, procure tener una historia a mano para justificar mi compañía —exclamó sin apartar los ojos del frente. A la castaña no le sentaron muy bien las palabras de Malfoy, le resultaron demasiado prepotentes. Durante unos instantes se sintió ella la subordinada y no al revés, como era realmente. Si seguía por ese camino, aquel rubio frío y petulante acabaría controlando hasta su respiración. Ella era la que pagaba, ella era la que mandaba, o al menos debía serlo.

Hermione terminó el día en su despacho, trabajando. Y cenó sin soltar palabra, estaba molesta con él. A Draco no pareció importarle lo más mínimo su silencio, incluso parecía que lo disfrutase. ¿Cómo podía alguien ser tan jodidamente imperturbable?

* * *

Draco salió disparado al escuchar el grito femenino. Estaba a medio afeitar, con media cara enjabonada y la maquinilla en la mano, sin contar que sólo se vestía con una toalla blanca anudada a la cintura. Hermione lo miró un segundo, miró hacia el origen de su grito y volvió a mirarlo a él, con expresión de sorpresa, no esperaba verlo tan… ligero de ropa y en una situación tan cotidiana como el afeitado.

Crookshanks miraba desde su canastilla, el grito de su dueña no lo había preocupado en absoluto. Y cuando Draco supo a qué se debía también lamentó el haber salido apresuradamente del baño. Maldijo entre dientes, incluso se había cortado con la cuchilla. Una simple cucaracha que correteaba impunemente por el suelo de la cocina era la causante de toda la escena. El rubio sonrió burlón.

—¿Teme a las cucarachas señorita Granger y no teme al hombre que quiere matarla?

—Me dan mucha cosa, no puedo soportarlas, es superior a mí —contestó con una mueca de fastidio que se evaporó en cuanto sus ojos se perdieron por el atlético torso del rubio. Draco recogió el insecto con un periódico de la mesa y lo arrojó por la ventana.

—Bueno, creo que terminaré de afeitarme, si me disculpa. —Hermione se puso tiesa de inmediato, parpadeando a gran velocidad.

—Sí, sí… termina, claro. —Se había ruborizado y se maldecía a sí misma por ello. ¿Qué pensaría Malfoy?, probablemente que hacía demasiado tiempo que no estaba con un hombre ligero de ropa.

Sin embargo, a Draco le había hecho gracia su reacción de mujer apocada.

"Demasiado trabajo señorita Granger y muy poca diversión" sonreía con sus pensamientos mientras apuraba su afeitado en el espejo.

No obstante, lo mejor para alejar las tentaciones sería mostrarse como un hombre no disponible y distante, pues no sería la primera vez que una de sus protegidas intentaba llevárselo a la cama. Ninguna lo había conseguido jamás y no pensaba caer con Granger, sería de lo más inadecuado.

* * *

—Ha llegado el fin de semana, supongo que saldrá con algunas amistades, cuando me presente cuente lo que le dije a la cajera.

—Supones mal, no tengo ningún plan social para este fin de semana. Me quedaré en casa, avanzando trabajo —El rubio la miró como si ella fuera una marciana—. Ya te lo puse en la lista de costumbres diarias.

—Pero puso "visitar a Ginny", "quedar con Luna"…

—Sí claro, pero esas cosas las hago de tarde en tarde… —No le apetecía dar más detalles, y deseaba que Draco no insistiera, pero lo hizo.

—¿De tarde en tarde?, ¿ o de muy tarde en muy tarde?

—¿Necesitas saber eso realmente?, cuando vaya a verlas ya lo sabrás.

Draco frunció el ceño ligeramente y agachó la mirada. Ella tenía razón, no necesitaba saber eso, lo que le preocupaba a él era la razón que le había impulsado a preguntar tal cosa. ¿Acaso le preocupaba que aquella mujer tuviera menos vida social que Crookshanks?

* * *

Hermione pasó todo el sábado sumida en su trabajo, sólo salió para comer, Draco permaneció en el salón y algún rato en su habitación. Era como estar completamente sola. Había intentado entablar conversación con él cada vez que salía a comer algo, para tener una excusa y no seguir trabajando en la soledad de su despacho, pero el rubio no se lo ponía nada fácil, parecía que realmente no tenía interés alguno en conocerla como persona. ¿Era realmente una norma de trabajo o la encontraba tan interesante como a una piedra? Recordó lo bien que se llevaba Dumbledore con Snape, aquella cordialidad tan agradable, aquella confianza… y los envidió. Malfoy y ella llevaban casi una semana conviviendo y seguían siendo tan extraños el uno para el otro como el primer día, salvo por la coincidencia de su gusto por el mismo yogur.

Por la noche, Draco recibió una llamada de Tom Riddle. El impaciente hombre quería saber como iba su plan para eliminar a Granger y antes sacar toda la información posible. El rubio le explicó que tuviera paciencia, que por ahora no había conseguido nada de interés y todavía no tenía clara la forma de matarla. Hermione lo vio coger su móvil y salirse a la terraza a hablar, sintió curiosidad ¿el hombre de hielo tenía amigos o tal vez una novia? Por su reacción ante la llamada parecía más una novia.

* * *

Con el domingo, la semana tocaba a su fin y Hermione no pudo soportar más la situación. Cuando terminaron de comer, otra vez en silencio, lo encaró.

—Me gustaría que pudiésemos intercambiar más de dos frases seguidas. Sé que no soy la alegría de la huerta pero me resulta muy incómodo tenerte metido en mi casa como un completo desconocido.

—Lo siento, no acostumbro a establecer lazos con mis protegidos. Eso enturbia mi trabajo —respondió seco.

—Lo comprendo pero… es igual —Se giró dándole la espalda, pero no estaba nada satisfecha con la actitud de su guardaespaldas y no se callaría—. No, no es igual. No quiero tener a un extraño durmiendo al otro lado de la pared. Supongo que podrías ser algo más que una estatua ¿no?

—Es curioso, la mayoría de mis protegidos han agradecido mi enorme discreción y mis dotes para pasar desapercibido.

—Bien, pues yo no soy como ellos.

—Tengo poca conversación —replicó indiferente.

—No me importa. Siéntate y cuéntame algo, lo que sea —exclamó muy seria.

—¿Qué quiere que le cuente, señorita Granger?

—¿Tienes mascotas?, ¿te gustan los animales?, ¿vives solo?, lo que sea, lo que se te ocurra… —Draco la miraba como si ella le estuviese pidiendo algo aberrante— Sólo quiero que hablemos, que esto sea más llevadero para mí. Tal vez a ti no te molesta, pero me siento muy incómoda contigo y no me gusta. Si estás aquí quiero sentirme acompañada no… no sola, como siempre. —Su voz se fue apagando. Aquellas últimas palabras le afectaron, por mucho que se negara a admitirlo, y esta vez no pudo permanecer callado.

—Tuve un perro, se llamaba Voldy, pero se murió de viejo, y ya no he vuelto a tener mascotas… pero sí, me gustan bastante los animales —Giró la cabeza para buscar con la mirada a Crookshanks—, los que no me bufan claro. —Hizo un amago de sonrisa y Hermione se la devolvió ampliada.

Después de varios minutos, la castaña se lanzó a preguntar algo que llevaba por la cabeza desde el día anterior.

—¿Tienes esposa o novia?, ¿te esperará alguien cuando termines de protegerme? Ayer recibiste una llamada y te retiraste a la terraza para contestar, pensé que podía tratarse de una mujer.

—Se aburre mucho ¿no señorita Granger?, para andar tan atenta a mi vida privada. —Aquello le sentó como una bofetada en toda la cara a la castaña, especialmente después de la cordialidad que habían conseguido instantes antes.

—Mira, me da igual… en realidad no me importa lo más mínimo lo que haces o dejas de hacer. —Pero Draco encontró que era el momento oportuno para soltarle otra mentira, una de tantas.

—Sí señorita Granger, tengo novia… ayer me llamó. —Sin embargo, la reacción de Hermione no fue en absoluto la que él y su vanidad de hombre esperaban. No se mostró molesta ni incómoda por la información. Sólo sonrió con melancolía y le hizo una pregunta.

—¿Y cómo lo lleva ella?

—No la comprendo —exclamó desconcertado.

—¿Cómo lleva que su novio se juegue la vida todos los días por desconocidos?, ¿cómo lleva el saber que cualquier día podrían herirte o… o algo peor?, ¿no le resulta duro?

Draco se quedó en silencio unos instantes demasiado largos, buscando respuesta para sus preguntas.

—Simplemente lo lleva… supongo que no le gusta lo que hago, pero sabe que soy así y no hay más.

—Vaya. Es genial que lo acepte y lo entienda.

Hermione llevaba años siendo muy consciente del peligro que entrañaba su trabajo para ella y para la gente de su alrededor, por lo que había disminuido mucho su asistencia a eventos sociales, a excepción de los de índole laboral.

—Antes te extrañaste de mi escasa vida social ¿verdad?

—Bueno sí…

—¿Sabes?, alguien como yo no puede tener muchos amigos… es demasiado peligroso para ellos, jamás me perdonaría que les pasase algo por mi culpa. Como bien sabes, hay gente a la que no caigo demasiado bien —Sonreía pero sólo trataba de ocultar su miedo e impotencia—, además… desde el… la muerte de mi padre, me he vuelto mucho más reservada y distante con la gente, no quiero encariñarme con nadie. Incluso me alegro de no tener hermanos ni sobrinos. Es triste ¿verdad?

De pronto Draco sintió algo en su pecho, algo que no logró identificar, porque era nuevo para él. Sus ojos grises observaban a Hermione mientras jugueteaba con la servilleta sobre la mesa.

"No preguntes… ya lo sabes de sobra, no preguntes…" intentó detenerse, pero no pudo.

—Su padre…

—Te lo ha contado Snape ¿no? —El rubio asintió, rogando que ella no dijera nada más, había tenido más que suficiente. Pero Hermione empezó a hablar, atrapándolo con su dulce voz y su tono melancólico.

—Ahora hace algo más de dos años. Una noche entraron en casa, yo estaba todavía trabajando en casa de una compañera. Mi padre intentó hacerles frente pero lo mataron sin contemplaciones… —Sus ojos marrones se volvieron brillantes, pero contuvo el llanto— Cuando me explicaron todo, Dumbledore y los policías me aseguraron que papá fue una víctima accidental, que en realidad iban a por mí.

Hermione levantó la mirada y se encontró con los fríos ojos de Draco, que ahora la miraban con especial atención. Creyó ver vida en ellos, sentimientos, quizá hasta compasión hacia ella.

* * *

La castaña se acostó mucho mejor que los días anteriores. Se sentía más a gusto, por fin había mantenido una conversación fluida y agradable con Malfoy, incluso habían tocado temas personales. Se encogió entre sus sábanas con una sonrisa. A partir de ahora la convivencia sería mucho mejor.

Sin embargo, el rubio no se metió en su cama tan relajado como ella. Tenía los ojos abiertos, en la oscuridad, y de vez en cuando miraba la pared que lo separaba de ella. Draco nunca había establecido demasiados lazos con sus protegidos pero mucho menos con sus víctimas y Hermione Granger era eso, su víctima. No quería saber de ella más de lo necesario, no quería sentir compasión por su pasado ni lástima por su presente. No debía… y esa noche se había saltado a la torera su regla número uno.

—Mierda… —musitó en la frialdad de la noche.

CONTINUARÁ...


	3. Confío en ti

_**¡Sorpresa!, he vuelto xD aunque sea un año después. Lamento la tardanza, escribo cuando mi escaso tiempo libre me lo permite y voy a salto de mata jajaja, pero bueno, aquí tenéis un nuevo capi de mi Dramione, espero que os guste y mil gracias por todos los comentarios ;)**_

* * *

**Capítulo 3. Confío en ti**

Llevaban poco más de una semana viviendo juntos pero ya se había acostumbrado a la presencia del rubio en su casa, en su vida. Tal vez la falta prolongada de compañía la había vuelto demasiado fácil de colmar en ese aspecto, porque tampoco es que Draco fuera un amigo, casi ni siquiera era un conocido, sabía muchas más cosas de sus conocidos que de aquel rubio misterioso. Pero tenerlo en su apartamento, verlo todos los días y poder hablar con él la hacían extrañamente feliz, a pesar de que las conversaciones se limitasen casi siempre a intercambiar cuatro frases.

Sus investigaciones estaban empezando a dar fruto, pues había localizado a unos posibles testigos que tal vez estarían dispuestos a testificar contra Riddle. El rubio entró en su despacho con sigilo, como acostumbraba.

―¿Hoy también apurará toda la tarde? ―sonó su voz de repente, provocándole un respingo a la castaña.

―La próxima vez toca a la puerta, por favor… sí, quiero zanjar un asunto. ―Draco estrechó los ojos, desde su posición alcanzaba a distinguir varios nombres seguidos de números telefónicos. Avanzó unos pasos hasta ponerse a la altura de la abogada.

―¿Son estos asuntos los que ponen en peligro su vida? ―Mientras preguntaba sus ojos grises se pasearon sobre las palabras y números escritos, tratando de memorizarlos.

―En cierto modo sí… cuando alguien comete un crimen, no suele gustarle que lo acusen y demuestren su culpabilidad ―replicó sin mirarlo.

―Es lógico ―dijo instantes más y su memoria retendría toda la información.

―Pero tienes razón, lo dejo por hoy… mi cabeza me pide descanso. ―Dicho esto cerró la carpeta, impidiendo a Draco terminar lo que estaba haciendo. El rubio maldijo para sus adentros molesto. Hermione se levantó de la silla y lo miró con curiosidad.

―Crees que sólo vivo para trabajar ¿verdad? ―exclamó con una sonrisa― Debes pensar que soy una mujer tremendamente aburrida.

Draco no esperaba esa pregunta, la siguió en silencio hasta la cocina, donde la castaña se puso a preparar café. Hermione no esperaba una respuesta y continuó con sus preparativos.

El rubio se sentó en una de las sillas, después de esquivar ligeramente a Crookshanks, que le había bufado al verlo, como cada vez que lo tenía demasiado cerca.

―¿Quieres un café Malfoy?

―Sí… gracias señorita Granger.

Hermione seguía a lo suyo en la bancada de la cocina y Draco observaba sus movimientos con sus fríos ojos grises. Lo cierto es que la imagen que se había formado de ella, era la de una mujer solitaria y amargada, que se había entregado completamente al trabajo, sin dejar nada para vivir la vida. Incluso él, que dedicaba muchas horas a trabajar, sacaba siempre días de descanso que compartía con amantes de turno o practicando algún deporte de riesgo.

* * *

Los días fueron pasando. Draco la acompañaba al Palacio de Justicia, esperaba mientras ella trabajaba y después la custodiaba hasta su apartamento. Siempre repetían el mismo patrón, salvo para hacer compras de comestibles rara vez. El rubio informó a Riddle de los dos nombres y teléfonos que había logrado memorizar, con lo que su jefe pudo dar con dos de los posibles testigos antes que Hermione y eliminarlos de manera aparentemente accidental. Tanto la castaña como el fiscal jefe de Londres, Albus Dumbledore, sospecharon de esas muertas tan oportunas para Riddle, pero ninguno podía imaginar que el topo entre ellos era uno de sus propios guardaespaldas. El detective Ron Weasley insistía en que no debían bajar la guardia y que podía tratarse de cualquiera, de quien menos se lo esperasen. Uno de sus sospechosos era Draco Malfoy. Desde que lo había conocido le había transmitido una sensación extraña de inquietud que no le gustaba nada, y le fastidiaba que fuese ese hombre precisamente, el encargado de la protección de Hermione. Aunque por lo pronto, prefirió callarse sus sospechas, no quería preocuparla gratuitamente ni parecer un paranoico, sobre todo después de haber pedido referencias de Malfoy y haber comprobado que el muy maldito era realmente bueno en su trabajo. Eso sí, lo seguiría observando de cerca.

El miércoles por la noche, ya después de cenar, la castaña dejó sus papeles, cerró su despacho, como hacía siempre, y se fue al salón echando ojeadas por los pasillos, no había rastro de Malfoy, seguramente estaría ya en su habitación. Se acercó a la cadena musical y le dio al play, empezó a sonar una canción de "Simply Red".

Hermione empezó a moverse con delicadeza, abrazándose a sí misma. Cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver por la música. Cuanto echaba de menos relajarse y divertirse con otras personas, pero su vida parecía abocada a la más absoluta soledad, si quería seguir trabajando como fiscal de la corona. De pronto se sobresaltó con un suspiro repentino, alguien la había cogido de la cintura. Se miró y reconoció las manos grandes de Malfoy sobre su cuerpo, su corazón se empezó a acelerar. Contempló la idea de liberarse, pero le duró poco.

―¿Quiere bailar? ―No se volvió a mirarlo.

La verdad era que el rubio no la estaba obligando, sus manos no la aprisionaban, sólo la tocaban, en un inesperado gesto de invitación que Hermione aceptó. Draco bailaba sorprendentemente bien, resultado de la educación que su madre, de cuna aristócrata, le había impartido. La castaña se dejó llevar por su guardaespaldas, que la guiaba gentilmente al ritmo de la canción. Cuando la hizo girar sobre sí misma, sus miradas se encontraron. No sabía bien qué lo había impulsado a bailar con ella, pero había sido incapaz de permanecer indiferente ante la visión de la abogada contoneándose sola de aquella forma tan melancólica e insólitamente sensual. Mirar sus ojos marrones, profundos y cargados de tristeza removió algo en su interior. Por un instante pensó que Hermione iba a decirle algo, ¿o era él quien quería hablar?, pero ninguna palabra salió de sus bocas. La castaña agachó la mirada y apoyó su frente sobre su hombro. Draco la apretó un poco más contra su cuerpo. La respiración de Hermione se alteró momentáneamente. La vanidad de Draco se alimentó de los gestos que evidenciaban la atracción que ella sentía por él, aunque habría mentido si hubiese dicho que él no la deseaba del mismo modo. Si no fueran Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, tal vez ellos esa noche…

De pronto, la abogada detuvo sus pies y se echó hacia atrás. El rubio reaccionó de inmediato, aflojando sus brazos y dándole espacio. Hermione terminó de soltarse con lentitud y esbozó una sonrisa.

―Gracias… buenas noches Malfoy.

―De nada. Buenas noches, señorita Granger.

En cuanto se cerró la puerta de su habitación, toda la compostura de Hermione se desvaneció. Apoyó la espalda contra la pared y se llevó una mano al pecho, sintiendo los acelerados latidos de su corazón, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

―Demasiado tiempo sin hombres, Hermione ―musitó para sí misma avergonzada.

Draco seguía mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación de la castaña como un tonto. No es que esperase que sucediera algo entre ellos, pero aquella interrupción tan inesperada le había molestado. Pero, ¿por qué le había molestado dejar de bailar con ella?, era absurdo. Bufó y se dirigió hacia su habitación.

* * *

El jueves las investigaciones de Hermione y la policía siguieron avanzando. La abogada logró encontrarse con uno de los posibles testigos en la comisaría de policía donde trabaja Ron. El hombre había pedido que fuera allí porque le hacía sentir más seguro y Hermione estuvo de acuerdo. Draco se dedicó a observar en silencio a cierta distancia. No lograba ver más que la espalda del desconocido, así que por el momento no podría delatarlo a Riddle.

Cuando terminaron la entrevista, ya eran más de las nueve. Habían cenado todos allí, comida china de encargo.

―Muchas gracias por su colaboración, estamos un paso más cerca de encerrar a ese indeseable.

―Gracias a usted señorita Granger, admiro su valentía.

―¿Mi valentía? ―preguntó desconcertada.

―Me han contado que ha sufrido atentados, pero sigue luchando por la justicia, es usted muy valiente. ―La castaña le sonrió conmovida.

―Y lo seguiré haciendo, me pondré en contacto con usted muy pronto, cuídese.

―Estoy de acuerdo con ese hombre. Eres una mujer muy valiente Hermione.

―No me hagas tanto la pelota Ron, o se me acabará subiendo a la cabeza. Tenme informada de cualquier novedad y por favor, cuidad de él, no quiero ser responsable de más muertes.

―Déjalo en mis manos, le pondré protección invisible, no sabrán que lo protegemos... oye, ¿qué tal te va con Malfoy? ―Aquel tipo rubio que los miraba con atención desde la sala de espera no le inspiraba demasiada confianza.

―Bien, muy bien… la verdad es que últimamente nos llevamos mejor, ya no me siento tan incómoda con él en casa.

―Me alegro ―mintió el pelirrojo.

―Gracias, nos vemos Ron. ―Besó su mejilla y se alejó de él para reunirse con Draco. Éste sabía que no le caía bien y le dedicó una media sonrisa que al detective le sentó como una patada.

Cuando pisaron la calle, Hermione decidió que quería volver a casa andando, dando un largo paseo, le apetecía sentir un poco la ciudad. Draco, ante esto, hizo una llamada disculpándose un par de minutos. Tras veinte minutos de paseo silencioso, llegaron a la puerta de unos cines.

―No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que vine a ver una película ―confesó. Se acercó hasta poder leer la cartelera―. Hoy echan una comedia…

―¿Quiere entrar a verla? ―cuestionó el rubio en un tono bastante neutro.

―Pues… la verdad es que me apetece… ¡sí, entremos a verla! ―resolvió decidida. Draco torció la boca, era la segunda vez en media hora que cambiaba de planes, y de nuevo tuvo que hacer una llamada, mientras la castaña sacaba las entradas.

―He pedido para la fila nueve, así podremos disfrutar de la pantalla. Tenemos las butacas trece y catorce, totalmente centrados.

―Sí que lo tiene bajo control. ―Hermione rió.

―Es que hace unos años venía con mis amigas, sabíamos cuales eran los mejores sitios en cada sala… vamos, entremos. ―Draco le indicó con la mano que pasara delante de él, la castaña se lo agradeció con una sonrisa.

Aunque apenas se notaba su presencia, el rubio resultó una compañía agradable durante la película. Cuando Hermione se giraba hacia él para hacer algún comentario o compartir unas risas, su guardaespaldas le correspondía, sin excesivo entusiasmo, pero lo hacía, aquello significó mucho para la abogada, demasiado acostumbrada como estaba a ver películas en su casa, completamente sola.

Draco no prestó demasiada atención a la pantalla que tenía en frente, pasó casi toda la hora y media echándole miradas furtivas a su protegida, amparado por la oscuridad. Contemplaba su perfil recortado en las sombras, apenas iluminado por la luz de la película. La vio sonreír, ponerse seria, emocionarse… un auténtico abanico de gestos y expresiones en sólo un rato. Cuando en cierto momento, Hermione relajó su gesto después de varias carcajadas, Draco reconoció unas arrugas a los lados de su boca, ahora sabía que se debían sobre todo a cuando reía. Aunque ahora no lo hacía, en otro tiempo debió reírse mucho más, porque las tenía visiblemente marcadas. Las encontró bonitas.

Abandonaron el cine y retomaron el camino hacia el apartamento de la abogada. Hermione caminaba tranquila y con una sonrisa, hacía tiempo que no se pasaba tan bien. Draco, en cambio, lo hacía meditabundo y dedicando frecuentes vistazos a su reloj de muñeca, ajeno a la conversación que ella trataba de entablar. Cuando las manecillas marcaban la medianoche su mirada se dirigió hacia el final del callejón en el que habían entrado para atajar, había llegado la hora, Fenrir debía hacer su aparición. Y así lo hizo, tal como tenían planeado, a pesar de los cambios de última hora por culpa del repentino deseo cinematográfico de la castaña.

Como de la nada, un hombre se plantó frente a ellos. Sus ropas, cabellos y barba descuidados no transmitían demasiada tranquilidad. Su imagen terminó de endurecerse cuando mostró una navaja. Hermione reaccionó cuando Draco la retuvo del brazo, siendo consciente de que les cortaban el paso. El rubio miró hacia atrás, fingiendo que evaluaba las posibilidades de escapar, pero detrás había dos tipos bloqueando el camino. Se acercó aún más a Hermione, fingiendo muy bien su papel de guardaespaldas.

―No se aleje de mí ―susurró para que ella pudiera escucharle. Notó el miedo en la mujer, cuando se cogió a su brazo.

―A ver parejita… esto es muy sencillo… ―Empezó a explicar el hombre tosco que tenían delante― Nos dais las carteras, relojes y joyas y nosotros nos marchamos por donde hemos venido.

―Malfoy… ―musitó en una especie de súplica Hermione, mientras arrugaba la manga de su chaqueta.

―Los tres van armados, podría intentar tumbar al de delante o a los otros dos, pero los que quedasen libres en ese momento podrían cogerla a usted.

―¿Qué significa exactamente eso? ―preguntó, atemorizada, tal como deseaba Draco.

―¿Qué pasa? ―inquirió el tipo de delante― ¿Os negáis a entregar vuestras pertenencias?... me parece que por retardo en el pago vamos a subir el precio. ―Se burló. Los otros tipos se rieron también.

―Dejadnos marchar, no quiero problemas ―exclamó Draco, dedicando una mirada de satisfacción al tipo que conocía bien y respondía al nombre de Fenrir Greyback―. Os daremos el dinero, los relojes… ―Se despasó la cadena de su reloj Omega.

―Es tarde para eso. Ahora queremos también a tu novia.

―¿Qué? ―dijo la castaña apenas sin voz.

―Si nos la prestas un ratito, os dejaremos ir después. ¿Qué te parece?

Draco sintió cómo Hermione temblaba. Era el momento de pasar al segundo acto de la función.

―No tema, mientras esté en pie no dejaré que la toquen.

―¿No decías que no puedes librarte de todos a la vez?

―A menos que… ―El rubio se movió rápidamente, empujando a Hermione hacia la pared del lateral de modo que al ponerse delante de ella, se encaraba a los tres hombres a la vez― Reorganicemos posiciones.

―Mira tío, no me toques más los cojones. Si lo que quieres es que te mandemos al hospital, será un placer ―amenazó Fenrir al tiempo que hacía indicaciones a sus dos subordinados. Éstos se lanzaron a por Draco con navajas y una cadena. Pero el rubio hizo gala de su amplia preparación en autodefensa y consiguió esquivar los navajazos y el recorrido de los eslabones metálicos para evitar heridas. Después cargó contra ellos y logró desarmarlos y tumbarlos con unos cuantos golpes certeros. Pero Fenrir se guardaba una sorpresa. Desde cierta distancia, los amenazaba con una pistola.

―¡Me cansé de mierdas, a mí nadie me toca los cojones! ―Ésa era la contraseña, Draco lo sabía y por eso se agachó ágilmente para agarrar a Hermione y tirar de ella con fuerza, de modo que los primeros disparos no les alcanzaran. Los disparos se empezaron a confundir con los truenos de la tormenta que se estaba desencadenando en la ciudad de Londres aquella noche. Draco colocó a Hermione detrás de unos contenedores, gritándole que no se moviera.

―¡Espera!, ¿qué vas a hacer tú? ―preguntó mientras la lluvia caía sobre sus cabezas y empapaba sus ropas.

―Reducir a ese bastardo, no nos dejará marchar de otro modo.

―¿Estás loco?, lleva una pistola, puede matarte ―chilló con los nervios rotos.

―Señorita Granger, yo también llevo una, ¿lo ha olvidado? ―Se abrió la chaqueta y dejó a la vista el mango de su Beretta― Escúcheme, voy a acercarme un poco más para poder acertarle más fácil, me moveré hasta el otro lado del callejón. Si la cosa sale mal y no consigo detenerlo, quizá deba usar esto.

Draco se sacó una pequeña pistola que puso en las manos de Hermione después de quitarle el seguro.

―Pero, pero yo nunca he disparado un arma, Dios mío…

―Es fácil, apunte y apriete el gatillo, pero cuando lo tenga cerca, porque si falla estará perdida. ―Hizo amago de alejarse de ella para llevar a cabo el plan que le había contado, pero la castaña lo detuvo cogiendo su manga de nuevo. Él se volvió a mirarla, ya estaban completamente empapados, sus cabellos chorreaban agua. Los ojos de Hermione se clavaron en los suyos.

―Ten cuidado Draco, por favor… ―Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre. Aquellas palabras lo trastocaron un poco. Sus orbes grises y fríos como el acero estudiaron el rostro compungido de la castaña y en su pecho sintió malestar por todo el miedo que le estaba provocando. Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente para centrarse, pues Fenrir seguía disparando en su dirección. No podía detenerse ahora.

―Lo tendré. ―Se asomó para localizar la posición exacta del hombretón y asomó su pistola, Fenrir captó la señal y desvió un poco los tiros para permitirle correr al otro lado y refugiarse en unos salientes de la pared. Hermione se mantenía encogida tras los contenedores, con los ojos cerrados y tapándose los oídos con las manos. Temblaba de miedo y de frío, mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo implacable sobre ellos.

Escuchó varios tiros más, algunos provenientes de la posición de Malfoy y finalmente el silencio. Tenía pánico de asomarse, sus piernas se negaban a cambiar de posición. Pero finalmente logró reunir valor para alzar la cabeza y dirigir su mirada hacia donde debía estar su guardaespaldas. Al verle alzarse en toda su estatura un suspiro de alivio salió de su boca. El rubio se acercó a ella caminando pausadamente.

―Ya puede salir, le he dado y ha huido. ―La ayudó a incorporarse.

―¡Oh Dios!... ―exclamó y se arrojó a su cuello. Draco tardó en reaccionar, hasta que finalmente la abrazó con caballerosidad― Estaba… tan asustada… ―balbuceaba entre lágrimas.

Cuando echó la cabeza hacia atrás advirtió algo en el brazo del rubio.

―¡Estás sangrando!, tenemos que ir a un hospital ―afirmó preocupada, intentando quitarle la chaqueta para ver mejor la herida.

―No se preocupe, es sólo un rasguño, de verdad… me podré curar en su apartamento.

Su sonrisa la convenció del todo y entonces reparó en sus propias sensaciones. Estaba helándose de frío debido a la lluvia que todavía se negaba a menguar. Sus temblores no pasaron desapercibidos para Draco, que apoyó sus manos en los brazos de la castaña.

―Está tiritando, tenemos que coger un taxi de inmediato, vamos. ―Rodeó sus hombros con un brazo y la apretó contra su cuerpo mientras caminaban hacia una calle más ancha. En cuanto sus ojos vislumbraron una luz verde alzó una mano para detener el vehículo.

―Menuda nochecita ¿eh? ―dijo el conductor― ¿Les ha sorprendido la lluvia?

―Creo que eso es bastante obvio ―replicó malhumorado. El taxista se mantuvo callado el resto del trayecto.

Hermione recostó su cabeza sobre su hombro y seguía aferrada a su brazo, como si el peligro no hubiese pasado todavía. Era lógico para alguien que acababa de vivir su primer tiroteo, el miedo y los nervios no se pasaban en unos minutos.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento, Draco la ayudó a llegar a su habitación, instándola a cambiarse de ropa rápidamente, para no coger una pulmonía. Después de asegurarse de que le hacía caso, fue a cambiarse él también. Al terminar salió al pasillo y se encontró a Hermione ocupando el hueco de la puerta de su habitación.

―Hoy me has salvado la vida… gracias…

―No tiene porqué agradecerme nada yo sólo…

―Gracias… Draco. ―De nuevo su nombre escapando de sus labios, de nuevo aquella sensación de calidez y descontrol en su pecho, ¿qué demonios era?

―Sólo cumplía con mi obligación ―Logró decir tras unos instantes de silencio―. Métase en la cama e intente descansar.

―Mi vida está en tus manos, confío en ti Draco… buenas noches. ―Esbozó una sonrisa triste y desapareció tras su puerta.

―Buenas noches, señorita Granger ―susurró en la oscuridad del pasillo. Entonces llevó su mano hasta la herida de su brazo y apretó los dientes.

Un par de minutos después estaba hablando por su teléfono móvil, desde la terraza del apartamento, para evitar ser escuchado.

―¿Qué?, ¿la abogadita ya confía ciegamente en ti? ―preguntaba burlona una voz al otro lado.

―¡Sí, maldita sea!, pero ¡¿qué coño fue eso?, utilizaste balas de verdad joder! ―gritó enrabiado.

―Lo siento tío, fue idea de Riddle… si no lograbas salvarla hoy, te habría quitado el trabajo de matarla tú.

―Maldito sea Riddle, quedamos en que yo me encargaba del asunto. Yo decidía cuándo y cómo acabar con su vida ―escupió indignado.

―Se lo diré de tu parte. Cuida de tu abogadita, que hoy se ha llevado un buen susto ¿verdad? ―Se rió y el rubio habría deseado tenerlo delante para romperle la cara.

Colgó la llamada, se metió el móvil en un bolsillo del pantalón y apoyó los brazos sobre la barandilla metálica. Había dejado de llover y ahora el característico olor de tierra mojada impregnaba el ambiente. Respiró hondo un par de veces y cerró los ojos. Mientras la humedad ambiental tomaba sus pulmones, el recuerdo de aquellas palabras tomaba su mente.

"Ten cuidado Draco, por favor… Mi vida está en tus manos, confío en ti Draco."

Encendió un cigarrillo, lo necesitaba, y se lo llevó a los labios. Escuchó un bufido que venía del suelo, al mirar se encontró con Crookshanks, que lo observaba con sus ojos ambarinos.

―Por tu forma de mirarme, juraría que has escuchado mi conversación telefónica ―dijo burlándose de sí mismo. En aquellos momentos se sentía patético.

CONTINUARÁ…


End file.
